User blog:EcalZ/political nonsense and the creativity of the music and the people around you
this may be in facebook... well, the 24hour protest against extra charges in facebook is on, unless this post help facebook, and by that case, then facebook has controlled everyones post, even in the strangest blogs or anyother kind of electrotic media, facebook has linked all your movements, electronic movements, the big brother is watching you, and not only in the electronic world, in the real world, not the mtv one that mix bs actors who want to get screwed by the media and worst, they sign for it, no thats different, ups, i can of lost my train of thoughts here, well, the thing about everything controlled works, yes, for those who want to control but for those who want to kill a chiken or eat explosives and explote, its not, even me writting those 2 lines will generate an alarm, and if it does not, then the system failed those who paid a lot for that electronic mainframe, you know, the controversial and imaginary machine that controls us all, the USA and UK war machine?! or its the Islamic oil fulled Jekes the ones who have the machines and control Wall street and the UK and even Japanese banking system? is not the banks who control us, or is the oil and thats why we, the world, can move, and if there is a blockeage, then there will be agents, running around those who block the road, and maybe tape their most ludacris behaviour and start filling it into the big archive of secrecy and evident scare tactics...or is because Saddan Hussein was a dictator and kill his own people that they killed him, or is because that other guy, Gadaffi was punish, well, we will have to go back into the times of Mussoliny and Hitler and Churchil, and those other Republicans or Democrats that controlled the world, and and what about Hirohiso, Hakihito, that devaluated emperor, of course he was always controlled in order to control the land, he was like a bird in a cage...but the generals, ha, the generals, who can winn a battle without the generals or the machinery of this end of the world era? well, i guess jesus and his minions, ups, i mean his aprentices, ups, i mean his brothers and sisters? well, thats kind of a socialist statement, but lets face it, do you believe in magic? in one man rulling the world? in one idea rulling the world, in one set of experiments of life rulling us by their examples and their results, always changing to a better and securer place, even if its in the moon or in other very far place when we get what we are looking? control over our death, to die effectively in the room of shadows, filled with air and sucked out of your life, like vampires and monsters, yes, that machine is not hidden, its you...and you only can beat it by just killing yourself, haa, you thought this was going to end as a motivational post, well, not, and yes because at the end we all die, and by that we have to stop the desires, not the passion brought by love, but the desires of power and control, we can just be alive, playing games with our friends instead of living in a created hell we all are... Category:Blog posts